Leaderboards
The leaderboards (formerly called "Rankings" and "Scoreboard") are a feature of Nitro Type that can be used to view the Top 100 Racers, Top 100 Teams, and the Hall Of Fame. In total, there have been 8 different leaderboards throughout NT's history, with 5 being defunct. Top Racers The "Top Racers" section of the leaderboards is a section that can be used to view the top 100 racers with the most points. You can sort them by Season and Last 24 Hours. Prior to the release of Nitro Type 3.0, the top 3 racers on the 7 day leaderboard would be displayed on Nitro Type's home page. Before February 14th, 2020, you could also sort by Last 30 Days and Last 7 Days. Top Teams The "Top Teams" section of the leaderboards is a section that is used to view the top 100 teams with the most points. You can sort them by Season and Last 24 Hours just like Top Racers. Before February 14th, 2020, you could also sort by Last 30 Days and Last 7 Days. Hall of Fame The "Hall of Fame" is one of the sections of the leaderboards that was added at the release of Seasons to make up for the loss of the All-Time Scoreboards. The categories in the Hall of Fame include Most Active, Fastest Racer (500+ Races), Longest Session, Most Money, Biggest Spender, Nitros Used, and Oldest Active Player. Most Active Racers (defunct) The "Most Active Racers" section of the leaderboards was a section that was used to view the 100 racers with the highest amount of races done in the past 24 hours, 7, and 30 days, and all time. This category was removed and replaced with the "Top Racers" section (which showed the people with the most points instead of races) on September 22, 2016. The "all time" grouping was removed on every board along with this change. Fastest Racers (defunct) The "Fastest Racers" section of the leaderboards was a section that was used to view the 100 racers with the highest average 24 hour, 7 day, 30 day, and alltime speeds. This section was removed twice. The first time was on September 22, 2016, when Seasons were first released. It was added back due to complaints. However, the "All Time" and "24 hour" columns were removed, and the "7 Day" and "30 Day" columns were the only ones that could be seen. However, there was a notable glitch where you could access the Fastest Racers in the last 24 hours by simply going to the "Top Racers" section, clicking "24 hours", and then clicking the "Fastest Racers" tab. This allowed you to see the fastest racers in the last 24 hours even after that was "removed". However, on March 7, 2018, the entire speed board was removed again due to botters. Travis once stated that the speed leaderboard is gone until "people grow up and stop using bots". In early 2019, there was a glitch with inspect element that allowed you to still see the Fastest Racers leaderboard despite it being removed; however, this glitch was patched with the release of Nitro Type 3.0. Most Active Teams (defunct) Like the "Most Active Racers" section, the "Most Active Teams" section of the leaderboards was a section that was used to view the 100 teams with the highest amount of races done in the past 24 hours, 7, and 30 days, and all time. This category was removed and replaced with the "Top Teams" section (which showed the teams with the most points instead of races) on September 22, 2016. The "all time" grouping on every board was removed along with this change. Fastest Teams (defunct) The "Fastest Teams" section of the leaderboards was a section that was used to view the 100 teams with the highest average 24 hour, 7 day, 30 day, and alltime speeds. With the release of seasons on September 22, 2016, this section was removed and was a huge upset to "speed teams" (e.g., DOTA). Biggest Winners (defunct) The "Biggest Winners" section of the leaderboards was a section that was used to view the 100 racers with the highest amount of wins in the last 60 minutes, 24 hours, 7 days, 30 days, and all time. This board was removed in October 2012 due to it being nearly identical to the "Most Active Racers" scoreboard. Site Stats (defunct) The "Site Stats" section of the leaderboards was a section that was used to view stats of the site, e.g. nitros bought, races completed. It was removed with the release of Nitro Type 2.0 for unknown reasons. Category:Basic Game Information